


But You Know Evil Is an Exact Science; Being Carefully, Correctly Wrong

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, F/M, Grooming, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Depraved vices are something the champions of all the regions have in common, and every couple years, they meet to indulge together in their decadence at the Champion's Conference. These are the stories of the champions, their current sinful fix--some young trainer who could be aspiring to repalce them but is instead victim to their sick games--and their meeting. Gift for a friend,
Relationships: Haruka | May/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	But You Know Evil Is an Exact Science; Being Carefully, Correctly Wrong

"I'm glad I have a daddy who's willing to take me to work with him," May whined, a drunken edge of delight and need in her voice as her breasts worked up and down Steven's cock, her grip tight on her chest. On herp ride. For twelve years old, May was already far along, having hit an early puberty and in her mind 'gifted' with a chest that had absolutely been what caught the eye of the handsome older man she now happily serviced, giving him a titfuck in his office. She'd set out from home to challenge him and become the champion of Hoenn in her own right. Somewhere along the way, she'd faltered, slipped away from her task, become a bit too giggly and a bit too focused on her new boyfriend.

Sitting back in his seat, Steven looked at the eager, cute brunette hard at work tending to his cock, working along with such vigor and excitement. He'd gone through a plethora of young girls before; none had the chest May did, even the ones he let hang on a bit longer than he really liked. But more than that, she had energy, a chip on her shoulder, and a hopeless need for approval and validation that he knew was the perfect cocktail for a disaster. "And I'm glad to have a princess with such a great pair of tits." He knew it was what she wanted to hear, and he praised her for it. "A mature princess who's proven that she’s a fully grown woman and ready for anything." But she wasn't a fully grown woman. Therein lay everything he liked about her. "Why don't you suck on daddy's cock a little bit, too?"

May was all too happy to do as she was told, pulling back from Steven's lap and sucking him into her mouth, pushing down with an urgency and a hopeless fever that she hoped would help prove how much she was ready for him. How mature she was. A good girl. A loving, obedient, ready girl who did everything she could to make her daddy happy. Even if it meant taking him into her throat, even it meant choking on his thick cock and pushing her limits with the rise of frustration and fever that hit her. She was a hopeless mess, an eager and vigorous wreck doing everything she could to satisfy him. It was what she needed most.

Steven's phone chirped, and he knew immediately what it was going to be. Not who, but he only set that ring for the girls he'd already thrown away, all of them filed off with the same old noise of warning. With his cock sank into the throat of his new underaged plaything, he could relax back and ease into the amusement of seeing who was all over him now, who was hopelessly in need of his attention and validation. Flannery again. It felt like forever since he threw Flannery away, but there she was, whining in his messages again about how she missed him and how she didn't know what she'd done, but she hoped he'd forgive her. Even included naked pictures of herself. He scoffed. She was too old for him, but he'd send the pictures to Wallace later. Wallace always liked picking up Steven's desperate sloppy seconds.  
************************  
"I don't know how you have this power," Wallace said, awestruck as he sat there admiring the pictures Flannery sent. They kept on coming. The two friends couldn't even enjoy lunch together without a flurry of panicked nudes blowing up Stephen's phone, and he happily handed them to Wallace to enjoy. "I don't think I could ever do this."

"You're still fucking your niece, aren't you?" Steven asked. He wasn't particularly quiet about it as he sat in the cafe in the middle of the afternoon, happily sipping his tea and not caring what insanity he said. "She's been with you ever since I dumped her, and she's almost old enough to marry. Don't tell me you can't do this."

The utter terror that hit Wallace as he clenched up and looked sheepishly around out of worry someone had heard them was one that he never knew how to fully escape. "Not like that," he said, hastily. "Yes, Lisia and I are still together. We're looking at getting married once she hits eighteen. I don't mean that part. I mean the way you just charm these girls and get them to do whatever you want. The fact that Lisia even..."

_"Oh, daddy, your cock feels amazing!" Lisia gasped, heaving and shivering under the wild pleasure and commotion of getting pounded so hard. She was still in her contest outfit, skirt tugged up and panties down around an ankle as she got hammered into right over the counter of her dressing room, filled up with the cock of the man who had helped bring her to the heights she craved. "I did everything in the contest you told me to, and I took first prize. Thank you so much. My daddy is so kind to me. You're going to make your princess into a big star."_

_With his pants down around his ankles, Steven relished in fucking the winner right there in her dressing room, careless and feverish as he hammered into her snug hole. He rarely helped guide his underaged girlfriends to victory like this, but something about having the girl who performed on stage while his creampie ran down her thighs take the gold trophy appealed to him greatly. As did then going and fucking the winner afterward, knowing now that if he wanted to, he could not only groom a hopeless preteen sex pet, but he could groom a winning anything in the process. He was just that good._

_"You looked so great up there. Daddy loves his winning princess so much." His hands groped at her ass while he hammered forward, refusing to slow his hips down as he pushed her on harder and greedier. "I'm going to make sure you keep winning, and keep helping you every step of the way." In truth, he'd toss her aside when she got too old for him, but he was happy to keep living that lie as long as he wanted to, and feeding the lie so that she remained completely hooked on him. It was more fun that way._

_The door opened and Wallace walked in. The sight of his best friend fucking his niece was something that should evoked more than a, "Sorry, I'll come back," from him. But he knew exactly what Steven was doing._

_"No, it's fine, come in," Steven said, smirk widening as he looked over his shoulder and gave a wink to Wallace, who looked with utter surprise at his friend. A sheepish nod and the closing of the door behind him brought Wallace into the room to watch his preteen niece getting used harder and rougher. Steven couldn't hold back his desire to put on a show, and he let his savage indulgences get the better of him as he laid it all on the table, thrusting faster, rougher, and hipping up a pace of vigor and wickedness strong enough to push Lisia over the edge._

_Even with the slight embarrassment of her uncle being in the room, Lisia was so enraptured by the pleasure of her boyfriend fucking her that she happily soared through an orgasm that had her loud and unrepentant, twisting under the excitement and the delirium of giving up. She felt overjoyed to give in to this all, happily succumbing to what was too grand to resist. The power and the heat behind this mess of indulgence held her tightly, and as Steven came inside of her, she remained certain and firm in her complete surrender, twisting and shivering under this delight._

_"Daddy," Lisia whined, hips pressing back against Steven. He didn't pull out, and the possibility he would left her needy and hopeless, aching under the utter joy that she needed to keep sustained for as long as she could get._

_Steven looked over to Wallace again. He was awestruck, staring at his young niece, and Steven wasn't surprised. Wallace had confessed to him that if he had half the charm Steven did and even a tenth the courage, he would try to groom his niece the same way that Steven groomed just about every young girl he could get his claws into. Wallace got to benefit from a lot of sad and rejected girls who Steven cut things off with, but he knew this one would be 'special' to him, and even if he wasn't dumping Lisia quite yet, if he got her comfortable with her uncle's dick now, then he'd be the only shoulder she'd want to cry on, and he could slip right in._

_"You'd do anything for your daddy, right Lisia?" Steven asked, leaning over her, pulling her into tender kisses._

_"Of course," she moaned back, happy to be of service to him however he wanted._

_"Then I want you to suck your uncle Wallace's cock."_

_Even with the flare of hope that that was what Steven meant, Wallace was thrown by the bluntness of it. Lisia was too, looking over her shoulder and staring at Wallace with an uncertain sense that she didn't really know if this was what she wanted to do. But it didn't matter. None of it mattered. "Okay," she said, shaky as it was. Steven pulled out of her, and she could feel his load begin to ooze out of her, but she didn't worry about that as she began to walk toward Wallace. "Wh-why don't you sit down?"_

_Wallace's ass hit the nearest chair as fast as it could, his hands reaching into his pants and pulling out his rapidly hardening cock, as Lisia moved toward him and then fell to her knees, ready to do whatever her daddy asked of her._

Wallace gave his head a quick shake. "I owe you a lot for that, by the way." Not just for that one time, either. Wallace became such a common fixture in threesomes with Lisia that any taboo element to it had long since faded away. "But you just charm them, make them do anything you want, and throw them away. I don't understand how."

"Confidence," Steven explained. "Money helps, of course. And fame. Father always made things go away quickly enough for me, but now, I don't even need to hide it. I'm the champion of Hoenn. Beloved. A star. A benevolent man who can beat anybody in his path, and history loves a winner. So, if I want to break in some pure, ten year-old pussy and get a devoted follower ready to do anything to make her 'daddy' happy, everyone will look the other way. Or, like you, they'll envy me for it." The utter depravity and callousness in his smile had long since lost its impact for Wallace. Maybe he'd just had a few too many threesomes with the victims of Steven's decadence.

"Are you going to bring May to the next conference?" Wallace asked. "Or will you throw her away beforehand?"

"Oh, May is definitely coming to the conference. I want them to see the twelve year-old with the huge rack with their own eyes. She's too good, too. A fast learner. Obedient. So full of daddy issues. I think I'll ride her right up to my limit; three days before her sixteenth birthday. That seems reasonable." The chirp of his phone yet again made him laugh and reach for his sandwich. Flannery was another girl he'd taken right to the edge, and she was a mess for it. Given the way Wallace's eyes lit up, clearly, he was interested. "I'm hoping this conference will be a good one. We have some new champions, and since the last one, it seems Lance has given up trying to pretend he's a good man, and the others all have their hooks in new toys, too."

"When you dumped Flannery, I thought you were insane," Wallace said, staring at the lurid pictures before his eyes. Amazed by them. "I'd still think you were insane right now, if you weren't banging May. Flannery is desperate for you."

"And Lisia is off in Sinnoh for a few weeks, right?" Steven snickered. "If you want to head right off to Lavaridge and forget all about joining me with May this afternoon, I wouldn't hold it against you." There was a smugness to how Steven indulged, how he sat there speaking in such vulgar terms about his flings. Sharing his toys with Wallace was simply how he had his fun, knowing that once he was deep enough into a relationship that he could call these shots, his girls were always so eager to pleasure his friend, too. He simply didn't have enough friends who were unabashedly predators, and the ones he did have were flung across other regions. But Wallace had gone from once appalled at Stephen's indiscretions to turning Lisia into his perfectly groomed bride to be. Maybe Wallace had ended up groomed in a way, too.

"I can't leave your lady waiting, she's expecting me there," Wallace said, giving a dramatic swell and a rise in his own pride.

"Turning down the barely legal girl to fuck a twelve year-old with me," Steven said. "Excellent priorities."  
***********************************  
When May set out to be a trainer, she promised she wouldn't back down from a challenge. No matter what. She still lived by that. But she'd never imagined that instead of meeting every opponent as they came and proving she could beat them all, she'd be sandwiched between two older man, getting double penetrated by the pair and pushed into a state of heaving, teeth-gritting frustration as she tried to fit both their cocks into her body at the same time. It was a struggle, but to keep Steven happy and to prove she was still every bit the mature and capable woman he always said she was, she was happy to take it. It helped that the pleasure was like nothing else she could deal with.

May clung to Wallace tightly as she sat in his lap, holding herself steady as her hips worked in time with the thrusts of Steven into her soft backside, challenging her to keep up with a pace that felt like it was taking her further and further from reason. She felt a bit lost to all these weird and wild emotions, but she'd been here before, knew how much pleasure awaited her as both Steven and Wallace fucked her together. She just had to grow into taking these two fully grown men's cocks at once, had to get used to the rigors and intensity of how full they made her feel together. It was a wild, dizzy ecstasy, but one that she was utterly incapable of helping.

"You're so good at taking it back here," Steven groaned, hands and lips all over May as he laid on thick his praise for her, made sure she was lost to his touch and giving up more to him. "Getting better at it every day. Does it feel good to have daddy's cock up your ass, princess?'

"It does! It feels amazing." May gave up to all of it, happy to soak in the praise and the compliments. Steven had left her starved for them all last week, but now they were back in full force, and her needy, hopeless indulgences. "I'm so proud that this daddy is willing to acknowledge how I'm all grown up and capable. I'm a mature woman who can handle even two men at once. Aren't I doing an amazing job?" She looked hopelessly toward Wallace, wide-eyed, desperate, full of need and happy to role the role as nymphet sex doll now for any man willing to indulge in her neediness. Someone had to, now that her father wasn't anymore.

_Norman knew that everything about fucking his daughter was wrong. With his hand over her mouth to silence her, he let May ride him with feverish indulgences, up and down his cock, staring at her breasts as they bounced wildly before him. "Keep quiet, you're such a good girl," he said, thrusts from blow rocking upward into her and keeping May completely helpless. He wished he could have blamed how he kept fucking his daughter on how much she was growing, but he'd had her like this for years, just growing more wicked and more indulgent with each passing month of seeing her get older and become more of a woman._

_His woman._

_May knew that staying quiet was of the utmost importance. That if she didn't keep quiet, her mother would find them, and her mom would be jealous of how much time they were spending together. Jealous that he thought May was a prettier girl. It gave May every reason to want to hold herself together and stay quiet, wanted to be a good girl for her father and hopefully one day marry him. She was better for him than her mom was. She'd love him more and do everything he asked for. One day, she'd be a loving housewife for her daddy and take good care of him._

_But until then, she had to be quiet, and May found it hard to stay quiet, as worked up and down her father's cock and the hand over her mouth became all that she could do to hold together, struggling to contain herself and struggling to keep some shred of sense and reason behind this mess. She was losing herself so quickly, needing to hold onto Norman and cling to him while she worked at pleasuring him. She'd been at this for so long now, and felt more confident with each day as she learned how to be the lover her father deserved. It was all coming together._

_The shameful secret was, in the morning, May would be on a truck bound for a small town far away from him. Caroline and he had long since become so strained that they needed space, but he needed space from May, in turn. Fucking his prepubescent daughter, as much as he couldn't stop doing it, was something he needed to stop. He couldn't control his worst impulses, and sending her to another corner of the region where he could be away from her was something he hoped would maybe help shake his depravity. It added a desperate edge to how he fucked May. One final indulgence of pre-teen pussy for the road. One brilliant show of wickedness and perversion before he let go._

_When he came, it was inside of her. No restraint. No safety. Just an unprotected creampie for his little girl with the hope nothing would ever have to come of it. He groaned, and as May came, he shoved his tongue into her mouth to silence the screams he knew his hand wouldn't be able to mask. May thrashed and twisted atop him, staring with love into her father's eyes, and he knew that having sex with her and then throwing her away was probably worse even than just fucking her relentlessly. It didn't matter; he had to do this to spare his conscience, getting both the wife he cheated on and the daughter he ruined away from him as quickly as possible._

_"Are we going to be together forever, daddy?"_

_"Of course, sweetie."_

When May came, it was ecstasy, both men sandwiching bodies between theirs as they filled her up, pushing her body to a state of frenzied need and lust so powerful and so unrelenting that she didn't try to hold herself together, letting loose cries of joy in Steven's home, knowing nobody would hear them, not that she cared if anyone did. She clung to Wallace as Steven pampered and praised her some more, calling her all the sweet things she wanted to be called. She was his princess. Maybe her 'real' daddy hadn't loved her forever, but Steven would. Her king. Her lover. The man she once had aspirations to challenge and maybe even replace, but who now was happy just to be his.  
*****************************  
When they fucked in his office, May was supposed to stay quiet. But this daddy didn't put a hand over her mouth like her last one did, and she struggled to hold it together now the same way she had with her father. Bent over his desk with papers threatening to slide off entirely, May had her shorts tugged down and Steven's fingers pumping in and out of her slick, dripping twat as he leaned over her, a bit savage and bestial today as his teeth dug into the back of her neck and he made his show of utter ferocity.

May tried to keep quiet. Even with his fingers working faster into her, even with Steven hanging over her and applying his body weight in firm shows of utter dominance, she did everything she could to stay quiet, lest he spank her for being too loud. He trusted her to hold herself together and keep from being too noisy while they were at work. She had to be quiet and avoid getting too carried away; a lot of very important people were busy, and she didn't want to disturb them. But most freeingly, this wasn't about secrecy. Everybody knew that Steven had a new underaged girlfriend. He was willing to kiss her in the elevator and downstairs in the cafeteria, introduced her to people as his girlfriend, and generally brought her around with a pride that she sorely needed.

"Daddy," May whined, trembling, shivering, doing everything she could to hold herself together and remain quiet as Steven's fingers worked their magic. She was helpless, thighs slick and lip trembling as she did what she could to keep this together, falling deeper into a state of utter panic as her struggles continued.

Steven would have paid ample compliments to how she stayed quiet, if not for how frustrated he was, cock rubbing up against her ass and the back of her leg as he felt the urge to lose control further take him. He wanted to pound her senseless, and he would. But first, he wanted to test her resilience today, wanted to wear her down and leave her aching for him. May was going to break her silence, it was just a matter of what she could take before she did that, and Steven was in a mood for conquest; the sooner she gave in, the better.

A rude interruption to the game came when the door opened. "Mister Stone I have some paperwork for you to sign," said one of the workers on his floor. One of his multiple assistants, walking into his office holding a stack of papers. She took one look at the sight of the helpless, young girl getting fingerfucked over the desk, and said nothing about it. To work for Steven Stone was to expect to walk in on situations like this, but for the money that cam with this position, silence was easy to offer. Keeping her eyes low, she brought the papers forward and tried not to meet the shaky gaze of the young brunette struggling to hold herself together. "Should I leave this here and come back?'

"Please," Steven said tersely. "I'll call you when it needs to be collected."

The awkwardness of the situation was a bit beyond May. All she saw as the assistant walked out of the room with her eyes to the ground was someone who had no idea that there was sex going on in the office. It meant she was staying quiet. All May needed to do was keep being this quiet, keep having her fun without disturbing anyone. She was happy to let people know she was Steven's, and even how much they had sex and how good she was at it. But she also had to prove she was a good girl who could fuck her daddy in the middle of the day without disturbing anyone else. That was something to be proud of, too.

It even earned her a growled, "Good girl," as Steven's teeth dug into her shoulder and he picked up the wild pace of his fingers' ferocious treatment. And she was. May was a very, very good girl, who was happy that the perfect man recognized that and loved her so thoroughly. She couldn’t wait until the upcoming Champion conference, where Steven promised to show her off to all of them and brag about her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
